Ceiling light fixtures are well known and the prior art encompasses many different styles and types of such fixtures.
One type of ceiling light fixture in common usage is of a multi-component nature, incorporating a housing for accommodating an electric lamp projecting upwardly from a ceiling and secured relative to the ceiling above an opening in the ceiling and a second selectively removable component having one portion thereof connected to the housing and a radially outwardly extending flange disposed below the ceiling.
The following U.S. patents disclose various representative types of ceiling and other light fixtures: U.S. Pat. No. 6,416,205, issued Jul. 9, 2002, U.S. Pat. No. 4,520,435, issued May 28, 1985, U.S. patent application Publication No. U.S. 2003/0063470 A1, Pub. date Apr. 3, 2003, U.S. Pat. No. 273,420, issued Mar. 6, 1883, U.S. Pat. No. 1,746,339, issued Feb. 11, 1930, U.S. Pat. No. 258,587, issued May 30, 1882, U.S. Pat. No. 5,548,499, issued Aug. 20, 1996, U.S. Pat. No. 6,247,832, issued Jun. 19, 2001, U.S. Pat. No. 4,274,615, issued Jun. 23, 1981, U.S. Pat. No. 4,475,147, issued Oct. 2, 1984, U.S. Pat. No. 5,909,955, issued Jun. 8, 1999, U.S. Pat. No. 401,934, issued Apr. 23, 1889, U.S. Pat. No. 5,567,046, issued Oct. 22, 1996, U.S. Pat. No. 5,181,777, issued Jan. 26, 1993, U.S. Design Pat. No. 73,675, issued Oct. 18, 1927 and U.S. Design Pat. No. 427,368, issued Jun. 27, 2000.
The patents do not teach or suggest the combination of structural elements disclosed and claimed herein including a ceiling light structure of a certain construction and an accessory cooperating with the ceiling light fixture in a unique manner to enhance the appearance of the ceiling light fixture and affect the light produced thereby.